


A Little Favour

by Black14embers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Serenade, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black14embers/pseuds/Black14embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius serenaded Cosette, well at least he thought he did.<br/>Now Courfeyrac is trying to get Enjolras to go on a date with Grantaire, to save Marius' social life.</p>
<p>What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Favour

“ _Enj?”_

_“Courf! It's 2am what do you want?”_

_“I did something...and you might kill me.”_

_“If you aren't in jail, it can't be that bad.”_

_“You're too hopeful.”_

_“Well go on then explain, but be quick I have a lecture in five hours.”_

_“Maybe I should just call Combeferre…”_

_“Courfeyrac it's 2am at night and you've called me, you do not get to leave me hanging.”_

_“Be forewarned I blame Marius for this.”_

_“Speak!”_

  
***

“What do you mean you don't know her name?” Courfeyrac exclaimed as he dropped his book on the table.

“I was awestruck Courfeyrac; by the time I got back down to Earth she was gone.” Marius said gazing longingly at the food court, where he'd seen the blonde haired beauty.

“And you claim she's the love of her life!” Courfeyrac let out, his confusion evident.

“She's the one, I know it!” Marius replied fiddling with the buttons of his jacket.

“Well where'd you see her last?” Courfeyrac asked prepared to help his somewhat puppyish friend.

“By Greg’s Pizza place,” Marius said. “But Courf she's probably gone by now, it's been ten minutes.”

“Well, we'll look anyway don't lose hope mon ami.” Courfeyrac reassured stepping away from his chair and stretching, the crack of his back sending a shudder through Marius.

Courfeyrac grinned wickedly at Marius before grabbing his arm, and pulling him in the direction of Greg’s Pizza.

“Tell me what she looks like, Greg might know her name.” Courfeyrac asked as they stopped a little in front of the shop.

“Her hair was the whitest blonde, with these long ringlets falling down her back. Her eyes were the bluest I had ever seen. Uh, she was wearing this floral dress; it was blue I think? And she was short and petite, at most 5”4” Marius blurted out dreamily.

“Alright, I'll see if Greg knows anything; don't wander off Marius I don't need a repeat of May 15th.” Courfeyrac said.

Courfeyrac narrowed his gaze at Marius, knowing his friend got distracted easily before walking towards the vaguely burning smell of Greg’s store.

***

_“What does this have to do with me Courf?”_

_“I'm not up to that bit yet, be patient you biscuit.”_

_“It's nearly 2:10, I'm tire- Did you just call me a biscuit?”_

_“Yes now shush.”_

***

Courfeyrac wrinkled his nose as he walked back towards Marius, who had dutifully stayed in his place. Greg was a good gossip, but could really work on his hygiene skills; no man should smell like fish.

“What did he say?” Marius asked expectantly, his eyes glistening in the light.

“Well her name is Cosette Fauchelevent, if we are talking about the same person. Her father is Jean Valjean.” Courfeyrac started.

“The Religious Studies professor at the university?” Marius interrupted his face turning a pale shade.

“The one and only.” Courfeyrac said.

“That man looks like a drug dealer.” Marius mumbled.

Courfeyrac barked out a throaty laugh before placing an arm around Marius’ shoulders. “He's not that bad.”

Marius rose a singular eyebrow at him, before widening his eyes. “Courf! Courf! That's her, that's Cosette!”

“Where?” Courfeyrac exclaimed spinning around to find his friend’s ‘true love’.

“Over there by the fake tree thing. Oh god she saw me,” Marius blushed avoiding contact with the girl.

“What are you waiting for you twat go after her!” Courfeyrac mock whispered.

“Wha- me?” Marius fumbled.

“Yes you!” Courfeyrac replied pushing Marius in direction of Cosette.

When Marius made no move to go towards his crush, Courfeyrac sighed and began to drag him towards the pretty girl.

“Hello?” Cosette asked a little unsure.

“Afternoon,” Courfeyrac said flashing a blinding smile. “My friend here Marius saw you by the pizza store and he just had to speak to you.”

“Oh,” Cosette murmured blushing wildly.

Marius straightened his back and cleared his throat quietly, fumbling over the words he'd use. “Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogoonadatemaybe.”

“Sorry?” Cosette asked.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date Miss.” Marius asked, awkwardly scratching his neck.

“Well I barely know you, I mean you don't even know my name.” Cosette said shifting on her feet slightly.

“Cosette,” Marius blurted.

***

“ _Again what does this have to do with me?”_

_“You're so impatient young padawan.”_

_“Can you just hurry up and get to the problem?”_

_“Fine I'll skip ahead to the serenading, it won't make as much sense though.”_

_“I don't care, just explain!”_

_“Okay, okay, just don't get all stropy because you don't understand it all.”_

***

“Is this really a good idea?” Marius asked nervously, looking between Courfeyrac and Jehan.

“Hun all girls want to get serenaded, she will love this.” Jehan said reassuringly, handing Marius the ukulele covered in drawings. “Are you sure you remember the chords?”

Marius nodded and looked at Courfeyrac. “I've only been on two dates with her, you sure she won't find this creepy?”

“It'll be fine now go woo her, it's the second window to the left make sure it's the right window, otherwise you'll end up serenading some gang leader.” Courfeyrac warned. “Jehan and I will meet you back at the Musain.”

Marius mumbled a thanks, before taking a deep breath and marching to his destination.

“If he ends up serenading Combeferre or Grantaire you owe me ten bucks.” Jehan whispered as they walked back.

“Deal.”

“I heard that!” Marius shouted as he turned around and glared at the two.

Courfeyrac and Jehan laughed quietly before quickly walking away. Marius counted the windows and checking the time on his watch; making sure that Cosette would be in. Marius sucked in a shaky breath before beginning the chords he'd struggled to learn over the past two weeks, then he started to sing.

_“Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows_  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so we go  
Some things were meant to be

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows_  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so we go  
Some things were meant to be

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
'Cause I can't help falling in love with you  
'Cause I can't help falling in love with you

_But I can't help falling in love with you”_

Marius looked around and turned beet red as he noticed that he'd gathered a small crowd, who promptly began to clap after he'd finished. Ignoring the crowd Marius got up and looked towards the window of his beloved, blanching when he realised it wasn't she who stood there.

“Oh shit.” Marius blurted out, gazing wide eyed at the person in Cosette’s window.

There in all his glory stood André Grantaire, smirking while holding up his phone. His hair was a mess of rather unkempt brown, corkscrew curls. He was wearing a neon green workout shirt, and if Marius looked close enough he could see a pair of muddy football boots on the man’s feet.

“Not that I don't like being serenaded Marius, but I know for a fact you don't swing my way.” Grantaire chuckled shutting of his phone’s camera and slipping his phone into his pocket.

“Why are you in Cosette’s room?” Marius scowled stepping forward as he stared up at the 3rd story window.

“She was asking me to dorm sit, in case you popped up which has obviously just happened.” Grantaire drawled.

“How much do I need to pay you, too not upload that video to YouTube?” Marius sighed.

“I don't want your money Pontmercy, anyway who says it's not already on YouTube?” Grantaire replied lightly.

“Be serious, what do you want?” Marius repeated, relaxing his shoulders as the crowd left because of the awkward tension.

“Get me a date with your blonde friend.” Grantaire said bluntly.

“Enjolras?” Marius burst unbelievingly. “You want a date with Theodore Enjolras?”

“The blonde curly haired angel with the great butt has the first name of Theodore?” Grantaire asked, a dreamy smile on his lips.

“Yes.” Marius said, coming to the shocking realization that he was probably going to be viral on YouTube within the week. “It's impossible, this is Enjolras he doesn't date anyone.”

“Well then you'll just have to live with this on the internet forever.” Grantaire said in mock sadness, turning from the open window.

“Wait!” Marius called, hunching his shoulders as Grantaire turned around expectantly. “Give me an hour, I'll talk to Courfeyrac and see what I can do.”

“You have till 3am tonight.” Grantaire said flashing him a grin.

“I'm so screwed.” Marius muttered under his breath.

***

“ _And that brings me to the current predicament of Marius Pontmercy.”_

_“Let me get this straight, Grantaire had a video of Marius singing with a ukulele, and has threatened to upload it to YouTube if I don't go on a date with him.”_

_“You got it down fine.”_

_“Goddammit where's that ukulele I'm going to bash you all over the heads with it.” Enjolras growled._

_“Woah calm down cowboy, we don't need any heads rolling.”_

_“Give me a reason why I should agree to this meeting, with that pessimistic footballer who does nothing in life but irk me.”_

_“To save your friend’s social life?”_

_“You do know this is probably already on YouTube.”_

_“Yeah, but he doesn't know that. Please Enjolras, Marius is a mess of nerves and introvertness already, don't let him hide within himself even more.”_

_“If I do this, I expect something in return.”_

_“Anything! Heck I'll even set up your protests for the next month.”_

_“The return will be worse than the favor I'm about to do Courfeyrac, mark my words.”_

_“Anything…”_

***

Enjolras sighed for the upteenth time as he threw another paper in the bin.

“What's got you all frustrated?” Combeferre asked as he stared over his lenses at Enjolras.

“Courfeyrac has coerced me into going on a date with Grantaire, to save Marius’ nonexistent social life.” Enjolras said, as if he was talking about the weather.

“And I thought there was hope for those two.” Combeferre muttered shaking his head.

“Jehan was involved as well, so the result was expected.” Enjolras replied picking his mug up from his desk and taking a sip.

“So when's the date?” Combeferre asked eying his friend cautiously.

“In five hours.” Enjolras grunted sulkily.

“It'll be good for you.” Combeferre said unexpectedly.

“Good? We are talking about the same Grantaire right?” Enjolras exclaimed staring at Combeferre as if he'd grown a second head.

“You'll have fun, now if you'll excuse me Joly has requested I check if he's dying again.” Combeferre grumbled good naturedly as he stood up. “Call me tomorrow, otherwise I'll assume you're being charged with Grantaire's murder.”

“Of all the people who would thi-.”

“Goodbye Enjolras!” Combeferre interrupted as he swept out the door.

“Of all the times he thinks it's a good idea.” Enjolras muttered darkly.

***

Grantaire tapped his knuckles against the wood of the table beneath him as he waited patiently for Enjolras.

He knew it hadn't been the best move to pull, blackmailing Marius into getting him a date, but it had been the only plausible way to get a date with the golden haired angel. Enjolras soared far above him and Grantaire had concluded it impossible to ask the man himself.

Grantaire muttered under his breath as he checked the door to the cafe again, waiting for Enjolras to step through the door with his brightly lit aura. He sighed as he looked up, finding yet another elderly lady at the door.

“I see you've been waiting a while.” A voice stated above him, jerking Grantaire out of his thoughts.

Grantaire snapped his neck up rapidly as he found the familiar gaze of Enjolras. He was ethereal, as always. His curly blonde hair had been cut recently, no longer falling in his eyes. His blue eyes sparkled with rebellion and his skin remained unblemished as always. He was was wearing a plain navy blue v-neck, with khaki shorts and what appeared to be jandals. Compared to him Grantaire was but a mere mortal in a Star Trek t-shirt and denim shorts that had seen better days.

“Enjolras,” Grantaire breathed out gazing up at the sharp blue gaze in awe.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras replied stiffly. “I see we've things to talk about.”

Grantaire nodded silently as Enjolras took a seat in front of him. “Despite what you think of this, I had no ill intentions towards Marius.”

“That's not what the video had to say.” Enjolras grumbled as he picked up a menu and flicked through it.

“Itwastheonlywayicouldthinkoftogetyoutogoonadatewithme.” Grantaire blurted out, staring down at the menu in front of him as if it was pure gold.

“English, Grantaire.” Enjolras sighed staring at the nervous man in front of him.

“It was the only way I could think of, to get you to go on a date with me.” Grantaire said a lot more slowly.

“You didn't think you could just ask me?” Enjolras asked in a softer tone.

“You're too busy for people of my stature.” Grantaire mumbled sullenly.

“I am busy, I admit that. But I'm not too busy to not approach.” Enjolras assured, his harsh gaze directed at Grantaire turning into a more mellow one. “We're here for a date, so let's enjoy it.”

Grantaire nodded quietly still fiddling with the menu below him.

“Do you think they have pink lemonade here?” Enjolras asked suddenly. “If they don't I may have to relocate this date.”

Grantaire looked at him wide eyed, not expecting such a question from Enjolras’ lips.

“I do drink other things, besides coffee Grantaire.” Enjolras said a small smile on his face.

Pink lemonade then, Grantaire thought happily, another new item to add to his fridge.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look words on a page...whoops.  
> Did you like it?  
> Thanks for reading & stay awesome.


End file.
